¿Verdad o Desafío?
by Agus-chii
Summary: Por culpa de cierto peliazul, se le era imposible poder dormir a la pobre Amu. Los intento de esta para poder lograrlo despertaron al chico que dormía al lado suyo. Ninguno de los dos podía pegar pestaña. Y, para matar el tiempo, a Ikuto se le ocurrió jugar a cierto juego... One-Shot, Amuto.


_**Holiii. Se supone que debería estar terminando el capitulo 3 de "Shugo Chara Re-play" pero se me dio para escribir esto :v **_

_**Tengo planeado subirlo mañana o el domingo. A más tarde el lunes porque este domingo cumplo años y voy a estar de Party Hard (? (Mierda que me pongo vieja :c) **_

* * *

_**Declaimer:**_ _Shugo Chara no pertenece. La historia si, pero Ikuto no :c_

* * *

_**¿Verdad o Desafío?**_

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. La luna, junto a las estrellas, predominaba en el cielo de Japón. Todos los niños de la ciudad se dirigían a sus camas a dormir, pero cierta pelirosa no podía. No porque no tenía sueño. Si no por culpa de alguien...

- _Estúpido gato... ¿De todas las casas porque tuvo que venir a esta?_ - maldecía Amu, quien estaba a espaldas del chico.

Ella se movía, tratando de encontrar alguna posición cómoda que le permitiera caer en los brazos de Morfeo lo ante posible. Pero no. No funcionó.

- Oye, quédate quieta - Ikuto despertó. La miró de reojo. Solo el izquierdo lo tenía abierto.

- Tsssk. Lo que me faltaba. Que tu me regañaras cuando tu deberías dormir en el piso -

- No serías capaz -

- ¿Ah no? -

- No. No puedes echar a un gatito como yo -

- Ni que fuera ilegal -

- Lo es -

- ¿¡Desde cuando!? - estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Volteó enfadad, encontrándose con su espalda.

- Si sigues gritando tus padres vendrán -

Amu maldijo nuevamente. Ikuto rotó y soltó una pequeña risa. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano. Y el brazo de esta misma se sostenía por el codo que tenía apoyado en la almohada. Él la miro a los ojos.

- Oye, ¿Quieres jugar? -

- ¿J-Jugar? ¡No soy tu juguete! -

- ¿Que te parece a Verdad o Desafió? -

- ¿Eh? C-Claro que no. Además ¿Por que debería jugar contigo? -

- Por tu culpa no puedo dormir. Así que por lo menos hagamos algo hasta que nos agarre sueño -

- Te recuerdo que también es tu culpa que yo tampoco pueda dormir -

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a seguir quejando o juegas? -

- E-Esta bien... - aceptó. Seguramente podría conocer o incluso avergonzar a Ikuto con ese juego. Pero Amu no sospechaba que terminaría siendo la victima.

- Muy bien... Empiezo yo. ¿Verdad o Desafío? -

- Mmmmmmmm... - Amu no sabía que elegir. Si optaba por desafío quien sabe que cosa podía obligarla a hacer Ikuto. Si elegía verdad, podía mentir y zafar. Aunque, pensando en todas las veces inoportunas donde hizo el Chara Change con Ran sin darse cuenta, se le podría escapar algo de más - V-Verdad - era más seguro elegir aquella opción, de igual modo Ran estaba dormida.

- Ah, te recuerdo. Este es mi juego y yo pongo mis reglas -

- ¿¡Que?! ¡Nunca acordamos eso! -

- Por eso te lo digo ahora. No se vale elegir la misma opción más de dos veces seguidas. Y, si mientes o no respondes, tendrás un pequeño castigo... - rió.

- ¡No se vale! -

- Si lo es. Y es justo, ya que puedes hacer lo mismo -

- Tssk... Tramposo. Esta bien - por lo menos sacaría ventaja de ello.

- Bueno. Haré mi pregunta; ¿Prefieres tocar? ¿O ser tocada? - sonrió perversamente.

- ¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?! -

- Responde, Amu... -

- Esa clase de preguntas no se vale. Es solo contestar si es verdad o no -

- Te dije que es mi juego. Pero esta bien, cambiare el contexto. ¿Es verdad que prefieres ser tocada? -

- ¡Claro que no! -

- Ah, así que prefieres tocar, pequeña pervertida... - se burló, por millonésima vez.

- ¡Tampoco! -

- Entonces responde... - en un simple movimiento, quedó arriba de ella, acorralándola - O si no... Bueno, tu sabes... -

- Etto... - ella desvió la mirada sonrojada - N-No lo se... -

- ¿No quieres descubrirlo? -

- ¡Una pregunta a la vez, imbécil! - Amu lo empujó. Se sentó y se cruzó de brazos - Supongo que la primera... - susurró.

- Menos mal. No me gustaría que una niña como tu tomara el control de "ciertas cosas" -

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - lo miró de mala forma.

- Todavía no elegí si iba a responder u obedecer tus ordenes -

- ¡Esta pregunta no es parte del juego! -

- La anterior que había echo tampoco lo era - por la mente de Amu volvió a reproducirse aquella pregunta que había dicho antes; "¿No quieres descubrirlo?". Se sonrojó.

- E-Esta bien... ¿Verdad o Reto? -

- Es desafío -

- Es lo mismo -

- Como quieras. Elijo esa -

- Mmmmmmmm... - Amu no tenía en mente ninguna idea. La peor de todas se le ocurrió en aquel momento - Ya se. Te desafío a bailar y cantar una canción de... - antes de ella continuara, Ikuto no pudo evitar reír - ¿¡De que te ríes!? - exclamó enfadada.

- Si que eres una niña - dijo una vez ya calmado.

- ¿¡Que tiene de malo!? -

- Oh vamos, se que puedes hacer algo más divertido... - él se sentó más cerca de ella y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

- No. Hazlo o tendré que castigarte - intentó parecer seria, pero su sonrojo lo impedía.

- Hazlo, Amu. Castígame... - aquellas palabras las pronunció con lujuria y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Muy bien. Esta noche duermes en el piso -

- Bu... Que fría -

- ¿Que esperabas? Obviamente no iba a ser algo que te conviniera -

- Entonces ya es mi turno. Estas obligada a elegir desafío -

- ¿Eh? Pero si solo elegí una vez verdad -

- Si quieres seguir respondiendo mis preguntas... -

No. Eso era lo que menos quería. Ya con la primera había perdido más de la mitad de su dignidad...

- Esta bien, desafío - aceptó de mala gana.

Ikuto la tomó por la cintura y la sentó arriba suyo. Ambos quedaron frente a frente - No puedes desobedecerme. Si lo haces tendré que castigar ¿Bien? Antes de que te diga la prenda, vas a tener que responder unas preguntas - susurró pegando sus labios en su oreja. Ella solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, nerviosa - Dime Amu, ¿Tu me quieres? -

- ¿E-En que sentido? -

- Las preguntas las hago yo... - él mordió su lóbulo y mojó este mismo con su lengua. Ella soltó un corto gemido - Castigada. Ahora responde -

- S-Si... S-Si te quiero... - su voz era baja, pero él la oyó. La pobre moría de vergüenza.

- ¿Mucho? - Amu no respondió. Sintió los labios de Ikuto posándose nuevamente en su oreja, haciéndole saber que sería castigada nuevamente.

- ¡S-Si! - exclamó nerviosa antes de que esto sucediera - T-Te quiero mucho... -

- ¿Me amas? -

- ¡N-No seas idiota! - Ikuto sostuvo el rostro de Amu con una de sus manos y atacó nuevamente su oreja. Él la mordió, lamió y depositó un suave beso luego de que esta se pusiera roja. Ella volvió a gemir. Solo que este se oyó más fuerte. Como se había abalanzado al hacer dicha acción, Amu quedó recostada.

- Si mientes será peor... - susurró - Repito ¿Me amas? -

El calor y el rojo que predominaba en las mejillas de Amu eran indescriptible. Ikuto estaba sobre ella y la acorralaba contra la cama. La distancia entre ellos era corta.

- N-No lo se... - respondió mirando hacia otro lado. No podía verlo a los ojos - De todos modos, ¿Que es amar? Yo creí que amaba a Tadase pero... - antes de continuar, Amu abrió sus ojos. Ella ya había admitido, desde hace tiempo, que el rubio era el chico de sus sueños. Pero, ¿Desde cuando admitía que ya no era tan así?.

Ikuto sonrió y besó su frente - Muy bien. Mi desafío es que pienses bien en tu respuesta. Y estar segura de que sea la correcta ¿Si? - la sonrisa de Ikuto era dulce y cálida - abrazó a Amu, hundiendo su cabeza por arriba del hombro de esta - ¿Lo prometes? - susurró.

- H-Hai... - respondió sonrojada y sorprendida por la acción del chico.

- Muy bien... Fin del juego - deshizo el abrazo y bajó de la cama para acostarse en los puffs del suelo - Buenas noches... -

- E-Espera... - dijo Amu sentándose en la cama... - Falta mi último turno - se sonrojó una vez más. Ikuto la miró, esperando a que continuara - ¿Verdad o desafío? -

- Verdad - respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Por que me haces estas preguntas? -

Ikuto cerró sus ojos y tomó su tiempo para poder responder - Será porque no quiero ver que te arrepientas sin haber pensado bien en tus sentimientos... -

- ¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -

- Quien sabe... - él se recostó dándole la espalda.

Amu se levantó y se sentó, atrás suyo, en el piso- ¿Puedo preguntarte otras tres cosas más? -

- ¿Esta pregunta cuenta? - bromeó.

- Claro que no. Idiota... - el chico rió para si mismo. Él aceptó y ella siguió - ¿Me quieres? -

- Si - respondió sin dejar escapar ni un segundo.

- ¿Mucho? -

- Demasiado -

- ¿Me amas? -

- Más de lo que piensas... ¿Listo? -

Por alguna razón, se sintió feliz por las respuesta que le había dado. Se acostó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Mordió su oreja haciendo que Ikuto se sonrojara levemente.

- Mentiroso - susurró...

* * *

_**Aaslksalskosasasrefrdojkswa por alguna razón me dieron ganas de escribir este One-Shot ¿Que les pareció? xD Pensar que esta idea se me ocurrió solo porque hoy mis compañeros jugaron a este juego (Si, que maduros xD)**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ¡Dejen reviews! x33**_


End file.
